


Shoreline

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [28]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gun Violence, Honestly the violence isn't that bad, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Chlodine prompt: Nadine receives a message stating that shoreline has taken Chloe in retaliation for her actions against them after leaving.Request: Chlodine prompt Chloe takes a shot for Nadine.





	Shoreline

Nadine let out a frustrated groan as she looked at the letter in her hand. It was one of those stupid looking hostage notes that someone had cut out letters from a magazine and glued onto black paper. Could Shoreline get anymore stereotypical? Sure Nadine was furious that they were targeting Chloe instead of her, but did they really need to send her a hostage letter like this? Honestly, it was embarrassing.

But that aside, obviously Nadine wasn’t going to sit by and let this happen. She memorized the address given on the note and began gathering the things she needed. She filled a duffle bag with guns and ammunition, knowing that where she was going, she’d need them. Once she was prepared, she hopped into her jeep and sped off towards the warehouse.

* * *

Nadine made sure to park away from the warehouse. She then walked on foot to scout out the location, trying to think of where she would be able to sneak in. She looked on with frustration when she realized that there was only one main entrance and no side of back doors. Which was obviously a huge fire safety issue. She rolled her eyes as the random thought flitted through her head.

Nadine knew that they wouldn’t just let her walk in with a duffle bag, they’d know what was in it. So she started thinking ahead. If she were to get Chloe out successfully, where would the best place to run be? The woods to the left of the warehouse seemed the best idea. The surrounding areas were mainly open land, so at least they’d have the cover of the trees. She found a well covered area and hid her duffle bag in a bush. She did make sure to take one thing from the bag though and placed it into her pocket.

* * *

“Keep your hands up!”

“Yeah yeah.” Nadine held her hands over her head as she walked further into the warehouse. It was completely empty except for the people, one chair, and one woman tied to that chair. Nadine frowned when she took in Chloe’s appearance. Her face was swollen and she was sporting quite the black eye. Her lower lip was split and she was hunched forward in the chair. She was awake though and looking straight at Nadine.

“You shouldn’t have come!” Chloe shouted to her.

“Eh, well I’m here, sweetheart,” her voice steady even with the multiple Shoreline members pointing their guns at her. “Since I am here, how bout you let her go.”

“Not yet,” one of the men said gruffly. He seemed to be the new leader.

“Who are you?” Nadine asked.

“What? Don’t remember me?” He pulled off his mask and Nadine’s eyes widened.

“E-Edge. I-I thought you’d died.”

“More like you left me for dead.”

“No I didn’t! You had no pulse and we had to move on or we would have been trapped.”

Edge huffed and pointed his gun at Chloe’s head. “I was still alive.”

“I swear, if I had known I never would have left you. Please, let’s figure this out without anyone else getting hurt,” Nadine begged. It had been ten years since the mission Edge had supposedly died on. They’d been hired and things went south. But she was positive that he had no pulse, so how was he here? How could she have made such a horrible mistake?

“It’s too late for that now.” Suddenly a shot went off and Nadine quickly dug into her pocket. She couldn’t ignore the fact that Chloe’s thigh was now spilling out blood and Chloe was gritting her teeth hard.

“Fuckers,” Chloe grimaced.

Nadine held up the remote and pressed down the button. “If you do one more thing like that, I will release this button and this whole place will be up in flames,” Nadine bluffed.

Edge just laughed. “There’s no way you were able to place bombs in here.”

“They’re on me.” Nadine opened her jacket, revealing the bombs strapped to her body. “Enough to blow this whole warehouse.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Well if it comes down to it. I will. Either you let Chloe go, or we all will not be leaving.”

Edge clenched his jaw and then motioned for his men to start untying Chloe. Once she was free, they pushed her out of the chair, causing her to land harshly on the ground.

Nadine worried her lower lip, hating to see how Chloe was being treated. Chloe was strong though. She pushed herself off the ground and started limping her way through the warehouse and towards Nadine.

Once she reached her, Nadine instantly guided Chloe’s arm over her shoulders and supported her. “Let’s get out of here,” Nadine whispered to Chloe. She then turned her attention to Edge. “If you ever and I mean ever, try another stunt like this, you all will be dead. Mark my words.”

Nadine walked backwards, keeping her eye on the Shoreline mercenaries as she made her way towards the door with Chloe. “I’m going to slam the door shut and then we need to run. I know you’re hurt, but they aren’t just going to let us go. I have supplies hidden in the woods. I’m going to need you to push through the pain, okay?”

Chloe scoffed. “This is nothing.”

Nadine shook her head at Chloe’s words. “Well aren’t you a tough cookie.”

“The toughest.”

As soon as Chloe said that, Nadine slammed the door shut and started sprinting towards the woods, her hand clasped with Chloe’s and tugging her along. She heard Chloe swear under her breath and then gunshots began to ring through the air.

They were just barely able to make it to the woods. They both took cover behind different trees and Nadine looked around to try and get her bearings. As soon as she was sure she knew where her bag was, she took off. Chloe followed, not needing to be instructed what to do.

Nadine slid across the forest floor and ripped open the bag. She pulled out gun after gun, throwing a rifle and two pistols to Chloe.

“How’s your leg?”

“Bleeding,” Chloe deadpanned.

“No shit.” Nadine grabbed a rifle and peeked around the tree and then returned to cover. She had picked her target. “Let me reword that. How long do you think you have before you pass out?”

“Uh, probably ten minutes at most,” Chloe guesstimated as she fired around the tree, taking down two mercenaries.

“Good. More than I thought.”

Nadine and Chloe were caught in the gunfight for about eight minutes before Shoreline retreated, taking way more losses than they had anticipated.

Nadine grabbed her holster and strapped it to her waist. She put in two fully loaded pistols. She then unwrapped the stuff from around her torso. Chloe was sitting down, her back leaning against a tree. Her hand was pressed to her thigh, still bleeding badly.

“Those weren’t real, huh?” Chloe asked, her voice weak.

Nadine raised her brow and laughed. “You think I just have these explosives sitting around at home. No duh they’re fake.” Nadine tore off the sleeve of her shirt and wrapped it around Chloe’s thigh in an attempt to add pressure and slow the bleeding.

“Well we have all these guns… Would explosives really be that surprising?”

“That is a good point.” Nadine turned around and squated. “Come on,” she instructed.

Chloe grunted as she stood up and fell onto Nadine’s back. Nadine stood up, adjusting her arms under Chloe’s legs and holding her tight. Chloe winced in pain.

“Sorry,” Nadine apologized. “The jeeps about half a mile from here. You think you’ll be okay if I run?”

“The faster you can get me to a hospital, the better.”

“Understood.”

* * *

Nadine’s head lolled up and down as she fought off the urge to sleep. She was going to be awake when Chloe woke up, at least that’s what she had stubbornly told herself. 

“Hey,” Nadine said softly as Chloe’s eyes fluttered open.

Chloe groaned and clenched her eyes shut. “I have such a bad headache.”

“Well you did lose a lot of blood. You’re going to feel weak for quite some time.”

“Great.”

“I’m sorry,” Nadine apologized, taking Chloe’s hand into her own.

“Eh, not your fault.”

“It is. It’s because of me leaving Shoreline and the mistakes I made when I was leading.”

“Bullshit. Bad stuff just follows us both. I’m starting to get used to this whole getting beat up thing.”

“Ugh, please don’t say things like that.”

Chloe laughed weakly. “It’s not your fault. Plus you came in and saved the day. The fake bombs were a nice touch. Creative.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure it was going to work.”

“It did and that’s all that matters,” Chloe assured. “You look exhausted.”

“I’m fine,” Nadine lied.

Chloe tilted her head. “You know the tough act can fool most people, but not me.” Chloe grimaced as she slid over, making room for Nadine on the small hospital bed. “Get up here, hero.”

“I’m no hero,” Nadine mumbled as she crawled onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around Chloe, making sure to be gentle.

“You are to me,” Chloe whispered.

Nadine placed a tender kiss to Chloe’s temple. “You’re mine,” she said under her breath, not sure if Chloe even heard her.


End file.
